


what if we kissed haha just kidding unless

by Coeurire



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls' Night, Implied/Referenced Sex, In Vino Veritas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im crowning myself queen of fadetoblack femslash, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Alexis turned to Twyla and asked, “What if we kissed? Right now?”Twyla turned pink. “What?”“You know, like, what if we kissed? Like wouldn’t that be weird?” Alexis giggled. “I mean, we’re both girls.”
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	what if we kissed haha just kidding unless

Twyla wasn’t sure what to expect when she tentatively knocked on the door to Alexis’ room, bottle of rosé in hand. Alexis had squealed that they needed to have a “Girls’ night!!!!” because they were “best friends!!!” and “never hung out anymore!” Twyla wasn’t sure what “anymore” meant in this context, but she had finally gotten her to admit, after some badgering, that she was “totally a little bummed out about everyone moving” and needed some friend time. With Alexis, though, a girls’ night could be anything. She half expected to see a dozen random girls from town there, and the other half of her expected a full pillow-fights-and-popcorn slumber party.

That was the nice thing about Alexis, though, Twyla thought. You never knew what to expect.

“Ohmygod, Twy!” cried the girl in question, throwing open the door. “I’m like so excited for this!” Alexis was wearing monogrammed pink silky pajamas, even though it was only eight p.m., with a perfect face of makeup as always. Pillow fights and popcorn it was, apparently. 

It ended up being a surprisingly fantastic night. They watched romantic comedies, drank the whole bottle of rosé, and did face masks (purchased, Alexis crowed proudly, from the Rose Apothecary). Twyla felt like she was seeing a whole other side of Alexis. The bubbly, fun girl was also surprisingly smart, and had a lot of things to say. Mostly about how much fun they were having and how happy she was that it was just the two girls, but...a lot. It was really nice to be awash in the glittery pink bath bomb that was a conversation with Alexis. Twyla found herself really wondering why they  _ hadn’t  _ done this before. 

It was while they were waiting for the microwave mug cake to bake--Alexis had fully prepared for this party--that Alexis turned to Twyla and asked, “What if we kissed? Right now?” 

Twyla turned pink. “What?” 

“You know, like, what if we kissed? Like wouldn’t that be weird?” Alexis giggled. “I mean, we’re both girls.” 

Twyla turned pinker, but this time, because she felt like she’d been slapped. She had been openly bisexual for ten years, which wasn’t always easy to do in this town. Not that Alexis knew. Or cared. “There’s nothing weird about two girls kissing,” she protested. “I mean...like...what about your brother? He’s married to a man, so…” 

Alexis’ eyes got wide, and she put up her hands. “Nonono oh my god. I just mean, like. You. And me. What if we kissed? Wouldn’t that just be so weird and crazy and fun?” 

“Um…” Twyla bit her lip. “I...I guess, sure. It would be kind of weird if we kissed.” 

Alexis smiled. Then her smile turned into a high-pitched cackle. “Ohmygod, we so should!!!” 

“We should?” 

“Yeah! It would be, like, so weird and random.” Alexis’ eyes flicked to the floor for a moment, then back up to meet Twyla’s. “Don’t you think? Like, if you want to, obviously.” She snorted. “But how about it, Twy?” 

“I…” Twyla decided to stop overthinking this. Yes, she had never thought of Alexis in that way, and yes, Alexis probably didn’t even actually like women, but fuck it, when Alexis was around overthinking was rarely the way to go. “Sure. Why not?” 

“Okay.” Alexis squealed. “Eeeeee! Here we go!” She laid two long-fingered, rose-smelling hands on Twyla’s cheeks. Twyla’s hands instinctively reached out to hold Alexis by the waist.

Alexis leaned in quickly and pecked the other woman on the lips, pulling away quickly. “Ahhhh!” She giggled. “That was so fun!” One of her hands left Twyla’s face to play with her hair, twirling it around in circles. “You taste, like, really nice, Twy. What kind of lip gloss do you use?”

Twyla liked the sensation of Alexis’ hands in her hair, but why was she so disappointed? Before she could answer that question--or Alexis’, for that matter--Alexis moved her other hand to Twyla’s hair and stroked the side of her face, gently pulling her closer. “Twyyyyy,” she said, “wouldn’t it be, like, so weird if we kissed again?” 

Twyla closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Alexis’, in earnest this time. Alexis kissed back, more seriously than Twyla, hands tangling in Twyla’s ombre hair. Twyla’s heart raced, and her face flushed, and she was pulling Alexis in by the waist, suddenly craving more of her, more of her soft lips and her soft skin. She honestly wasn’t totally sure how this had happened; she had never seen Alexis like this before, always thought of her as just a friend. An amazing, bubbly, charming friend, but one who would never be interested in Twyla anyway. And now she was kissing and kissing and kissing Alexis. 

The microwave dinged. They pulled away from each other, after what felt like ten hours and five minutes. Alexis giggled. Twyla blushed and looked at her feet. Neither woman really knew what to do with herself, or with her hands. 

“So yeah….” Alexis turned back and forth slightly on her feet. Twyla moved one of her hands away, but Alexis gently took it and guided it back to her waist. “Girls’ night,” she said finally, sort of lamely. It wasn’t like Alexis to say anything that wasn’t completely cool. Was she... _ flustered? _

“Hey, um…” Twyla started.  _ Maybe we should talk about this?  _ she wanted to say.  _ Like, what does this mean for our friendship? Are we still good? If things don’t work out, can we still be friends? Do you want to go on a date sometime?  _

What she actually said, as Alexis smoothed out her hair, was, “Hey, wouldn’t it be weird if we kissed again?” 

Alexis gasped. “Ohmygod, totally. But do you know what would be weirder?” She sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. Twyla sat obediently. “If we--” 

Neither of them needed to wait for her to finish her sentence. 

**Author's Note:**

> what if....we kissed in the motel...and we were both girls...


End file.
